


The Underrated Upside Of Being a Giant

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Family Fluff, Gen, Giant Morality | Patton Sanders, Lee!Patton, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Patton is enjoying looking after the tiny sides, but is beginning to wish he was a tiny side himself. Why must he be the tall one, when being tiny sounds so much more fun? Soon, Virgil decides to help Patton see the fun side of being a giant.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Underrated Upside Of Being a Giant

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by @unabashedcalzoneflowermaker on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

Patton didn’t really know how to react when he saw some of the sides becoming incredibly small. It was actually quite funny at first. Just a bunch of tiny sides running around the house and climbing everyday household objects was just hilarious to Pat! He felt the need to help them up different items, and even petted their heads like the sides were tiny puppies! As time went on, Patton and the other giant sides started to realize this wasn’t gonna be a ‘one week’ thing, and that they needed to start helping the tiny sides get a few new beds and a new general home ready for them. With Logan’s smarts and Janus’s surprising ability to work with tools, they all managed to come up with a temporary living space for the tiny sides that wasn’t annoyingly tall for them. 

One day, Patton had gotten up and walked up to the small bed that he made for Virgil out of some household items. When he looked at the tiny side, he noticed that Virgil was sleeping on his back with his blanket only covering up 30% of his body. Patton, believing he might be getting cold, brought the blanket up to Virgil’s chest and tucked him in. 

...Only for Virgil to kick the blanket off himself. 

Patton covered up his mouth to prevent himself from giggling too loudly and waking him up. When he calmed himself down enough, Patton looked around at the items that Virgil had collected over the weeks of being tiny. He observed the pompom pile he had, the necklace chains he put up as decorations, the bottom of a sharpener that he was using as a bedside table, a small treasure box he was using for some of his treasures, and a small white feather that was the side of his bed. 

Patton picked up the feather that was lying down beside the bed, and brought the feather up to Virgil’s head. With a careful but quick swipe, Patton managed to get the feather under his shirt and started fluttering it back and forth against his belly. Virgil started to smile and giggle softly in his sleep. Patton smiled as his heart swelled up, and resumed fluttering the feather. Virgil’s smile grew teeth and his giggles grew less mumbly and more clear to hear. “Viiiirrrrrrgiiiiil…” Patton softly called as he continued to flutter the feather. “You gonna wake up?” Patton asked softly. 

Virgil giggled more and more, and started waving the feather away with his hands. But he wasn’t actually covering up his belly or rolling over. Patton found that quite an adorable sight. Patton moved the feather down a little and specifically focused on his belly button. 

Virgil squealed and woke himself up. His eyes were wide and his teeth were so visible, you could count each and every one of them! Patton smiled. “Coochy coochy coo, sleepyhead!” Patton teased. 

Virgil bursted out laughing and squirmed around. Patton giggled as well, enjoying the scene. But Virgil quickly pulled the feather out from under his shirt. “Hey! That’s my feather!” Virgil reacted, reaching a hand up. Patton giggled and gave it back to him. Virgil got the feather back and gave it a nice big hug. Then, Virgil placed the feather beside his bed and reached his hands up. “Pick me up?” Virgil asked. 

Patton nodded. “Of course!” Patton picked Virgil up on his palm and carried him to the house he was living in. 

In the house, were other sides such as: Remus and Roman. Why they were tiny as well, no one could really explain. All they knew was that they now shared a big, 3 bedroom mansion.

...It was actually a dollhouse, but don’t worry about it. 

Patton placed Virigl into his dollhouse room and then walked back out to the kitchen. In one quick trip, Patton fixed up Virgil’s bed and placed Virgil’s bed into his dollhouse room. He walked away again for a minute or two, and came back with all his tiny treasures. “Why don’t you hang these up in your new bedroom?” Patton asked.

Virgil nodded and grabbed the stuff one by one. He started completely putting together his dollhouse room, while Patton sat on his own bed and sighed. Patton looked at his own hands and just how big they were compared to the dollhouse. Why had Patton remained so big? He didn’t understand. He had been waiting patiently for himself to become small just like them. But...It never happened. 

The truth is, Patton really wanted to be small like Virgil and Roman. He wanted to collect small treasures that would be considered huge for him, and he wanted to have his own room in the dollhouse. It sounded like a fun time and a worth-while experience. 

“Patton? You okay?” Someone asked in front of him. It was Virgil, holding one of Patton’s big flowers for him. Patton gave Virgil a small smile and picked up Virgil with the flower. He placed the man and his flower onto the bed and looked down at him. “Being tiny looks very fun.” Patton admitted. “I wish I was tiny too.” 

Virgil frowned softly. He put the flower down onto the bed and hugged Patton’s wrist. “It’s okay that you’re big. Being big can be fun too.” Virgil told him. 

Patton looked at him with a slightly agitated face. “What’s so fun about being big and average sized?” Patton asked.

“You’re a very fun jungle gym!” Roman told him happily from the dollhouse. “You’re great for climbing on, and you also seem to not mind!” Roman added. 

Patton couldn’t help but giggle at that brief explanation and looked at the dollhouse. “I don’t mind at all. In fact, I like watching you climb all over me and the furniture.” Patton told him. 

“Exactly!” Roman reacted before returning to making his bed. 

Patton’s smile dropped a little. “...It makes me wish I could climb someone too. It sounds like a super fun activity.” Patton told him, his mood slowly dropping back down. 

Virgil’s smile dropped a little as well. He looked down at the edge of the bed before looking up at Patton. “Want me to be honest?” Virgil asked. 

Patton nodded. 

“I wish I was in your shoes.” Virgil admitted. “There’s lots of things I would love experiencing again if I were a giant.” he told him. 

Patton giggled and shook his head. “It’s really not as fun as you claim.” Patton told him. 

“Well, there is one specific activity that makes me wish I was a giant surrounded by tinies:” Virgil told him. 

Patton tilted his head in curiosity. “What is it?” Patton added. 

“This:” Virgil started climbing up the back of Patton’s shirt and hopped up onto Patton’s shoulder. With his balance secured, Virgil had two of his fingers on the back of Patton’s neck. 

“EEEEEhehehehehehe! Hehehehehehey!” Patton giggled, arching his back. Virgil climbed down his shoulder, and shoved his hand inside Patton’s armpit. “WAHAHAHAIT!” Patton fell backwards and flopped onto his back. Virgil flew down with him, and quickly gained his composure. 

Virgil ran onto Patton’s belly and started crawling and skittering his fingers onto Patton’s belly. “Giants get tons of tickles from their tiny friends!” Virgil told him. 

“aaAAAH! VIHIHIHIRGIHIHIHIHIL! COHOHOME OHOHOHOHON!” Patton laughed. 

Patton squealed and did all he could to not curl around and squish Virgil. And just to be safe, Virgil kept his eye on how close he would get to the edge of his belly, so he wasn’t squished or injured in the process. 

Virgil crawled himself up Pat’s soft ab muscles and summoned an ‘On The Go’ keychain mini massager. The tiny side turned on the spider-looking device and started massaging Patton’s front ribs. “HAHAHAHAHAHA- EEEEEEEHEHEHEHE!” Patton squealed and laughed. Patton had started kicking his legs wildly while holding his own shaking head with his hands. His ribs were a really bad spot and it was taking EVERYTHING in him to not roll around like a goof! 

Virgil brought the massager over to Patton’s ab muscles and was eager to try it out on there as well! To make the tickles a little more intense, Virgil set up the massager before sitting on it! Then, the tiny evil being just let the massager vibrate and tickle him wherever it wanted to go! 

“WHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHE- WHYHYHYHYHYHY?!” Patton asked, looking at the tiny side with a confused expression. 

Virgil giggled at this reaction and shrugged his shoulders. “Does it tickle? Is this dang massager just too ticklish on your abs?” Virgil teased. Virgil’s voice was vibrating along with the massager, making his voice sound silly. This made Patton laugh even more! 

Amidst his laughing, Patton nodded his head up and down quickly as he fought the instinctual urges to hold his belly. Patton even compromised if curling in was too much action! He desperately didn’t wanna hurt him and went to great lengths to make sure Virgil would come out of the tickle attack completely unscathed! 

To give Patton a breather, Virgil picked up the massager and moved it to his side. His sides were a lot less ticklish than his belly, which was good in this scenario. Patton just allowed himself to giggle freely while he slowly calmed down. “Thahahahank yohohohou. Ihihihi neheheeded thahahat.” Patton said politely. 

“You’re welcome. But I’m not quite done yet.” Virgil warned. “I wanna give you a break for a bit before I go full force.” He added. 

Patton blinked in growing fear before biting his lip nervously. When was Virgil gonna throw him into hysterics? Now? Later? How later? Will he wait a week? A month? Well, he wouldn’t wait a month. That would be ridiculous. Virgil might be big again by then!

Suddenly, before he knew it: Virgil had gotten up and summoned his feather decoration from the dollhouse. With the feather now in hand, Virgil was ready to tickle Patton like he’d never been tickled before. 

Well...try to, at least…

Virgil headed to Patton’s big belly button and immediately dipped his feather into it. Then, he started fluttering the feather inside his belly button. 

“aaAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VIHIHIRGAHAHAHAHAL! IHIHI’M NAHAHAT REHEHEHEADYHYHYHY FOHOHOHOR THAHAHAHAT!” Patton reacted. 

Virgil tsked. “Pat, I’m pretty sure no one is ever ready to be tickled with no mercy.” Virgil replied. 

Then, Virgil started spinning the feather round and round and round like a witches’ stick in a cauldron. This ended up causing tons more squeals and laughter to leave Patton’s mouth. 

“NAHAHAHAT MYHYHYHY BEHEHELLYHY BUHUHUHUTTOHOHON! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH!” Patton begged. 

“Funny how such a tiny little button...something I could probably sit in, could be so ticklish. Isn’t the human body strange?” Virgil reacted rather calmly.

...Too calmly...

Virgil continued to ‘stir his pot of laughter’ and enjoy the pretty music that was Patton’s laugh. Patton was squeezing his arms against his chest and doing all he could to not squirm around too much. It was growing more and more harder though, the longer he was being mercilessly tickled. 

As he tickled though, Virgil started to wonder if he actually COULD fit into Patton’s belly button. Was he really small enough? Or is he just a little too big? 

Eager to find out, Virgil placed the feather aside and started crawling himself in. 

“What are- OHOHOHO NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! WHYHYHYHYHYHY?!” Patton asked. 

Virgil didn’t reply and just continued to dig himself into Pat’s navel. Patton was starting to squirm more and more as he dug in. “IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHES SOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!” Patton laughed. 

Virgil popped his head out. “I know it does. But is it worse than your ribs? Or are you just being a bit dramatic?” Virgil teased before going back in. 

“IHIHIT’S WOHOHORSE! IHIHIHIHIHIT’S SOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH WOHOHOHOHORSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Patton shouted back. 

Virgil giggled a little and hopped out of Pat’s navel. Then, Virgil laid his back and butt right into the navel and chilled out in Pat’s navel like a pool float. “This is surprisingly quite comfy!” Virgil joked. 

Patton started to slowly calm down. He was panting rather hard, and was just laying there in exhaustion. “Ihihi...Ohoho gohohosh…ohboy...heheh…” Patton panted and giggled. 

Virgil looked up to Pat’s chin. “You okay?” Virgil asked him. 

Patton nodded his head. “Uh…*huff* *Huff* Uh-huh...uh huh.” Patton replied with a bit of patience needed. 

Virgil smiled and wiggled his butt further into his kitty pool-sized navel. Patton’s giggles increased a little more while he wiggled around and snuggled in. And with Virgil comfy, Patton was able to return to regular old panting. 

Patton laid there for a good while with Virgil just chilling in his belly button. Though his breathing tickled his navel a teeny bit, Patton didn’t really mind this. It was actually a little fun to have a tickle monster that’s a little bigger than a bug, just chilling out on you. Even if chilling out, meant laying in your super ticklish belly button. 

After a while, Virgil got back up and climbed onto his shirt. When he reached Patton’s collar bone, Virgil gave Patton as big a hug as he could muster. Patton happily hugged him back and petted his back. 

“Being a giant can be really fun. So, I want you to enjoy being the lee for as long as you can, before you shrink down and become the ler.” Virgil concluded. 

Patton nodded. “I promise.” 

The truth is, Patton could see that Virgil was right: there is one good thing about being a giant. Perhaps there are other good things that Patton hasn’t really considered yet. Maybe Patton will be able to enjoy being a giant for a while before it becomes his turn to become the tiny one. 

Only time can tell when that’ll happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of bad news. I started experiencing some chills, headaches and extreme fatigue. So, I got a covid test and I have to wait to see if it's positive or negative. While I wait, I have to be quarantined. Soooo...let's see how my touched-starved self handles this. 
> 
> But the good news is, I might be able to get more fanfics done. So, I'll probably be writing more and more fanfics to busy myself and prevent myself from meltdowns. So, I'll update you all on how I'm doing/the results in a couple days.


End file.
